First date
by BlackJack888
Summary: I suck at summaries. Hiro and Kisa. Oneshot. Please read and review!


Hiro walked into Shigure's house.

"Hello Hiro-kun!" Tohru greeted Hiro.

"Hey Tohru. Hey Kisa!" he lit up when he saw Kisa sitting in the living room watching TV.

"What brings you over today?" Tohru asked.

"Hi Hiro," Kisa shyly said.

0o0o0o0o0o0*FLASHBACK*0O0O0O0O0O0O0

_'I wonder if Kisa is over at Tohru's,' _Hiro thought to himself.

As he walked out the door, he heard

"Where you going honey?"

"For a walk," he lied as he slamed the door shut and ran off to Shigure's.

O0O0O0O00*END OF FLASHBACK*0O0O0O0O0O0

"I wanted to see if Kisa was here-I mean ... uhh...I left my coat here!" he lied.

"Oh well find your coat! Would you and Kisa like to go to the park?" Tohru asked.

"Nah."

"I'd like to go to the park Hiro!" Kisa insisted.

"Well come on Tohru!" Hiro rushed out the door, taking Kisa's hand.

*AT THE PARK*

Kisa sat down on the bench and Hiro sat down next to her. Tohru spotted a ice-cream cart.

"Ooh ice cream. Would you two like some?" Tohru asked the two.

Kisa nodded and Hiro made a "whatever" face.

"What flavors?" she asked.

"Could I please have strawberry and vanilla?" Kisa asked.

"Of course! And you Hiro?" She asked.

"Whatever," he replied.

*AT THE ICE CREAM CART*

"Two scoops, vanilla and strawberry, one scoop, bannana, and two scoops chocolate please!" Tohru asked exitedly.

*AT THE BENCH*

"So... how have you been?" Kisa awkwardly asked Hiro.

"Fine. What about you?" he replied.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Tohru exclaimed, carrying the ice cream over. Kisa got up and quickly took hers and Hiro's.

"Thank you 'sissy," Kisa thanked her as she handed Hiro's his.

"You're welcome!" Tohru smiled.

"So, nice day... right?" Hiro said, noticing the beautiful winds, the warm, soothing sun, the nice tempature, and the birds chirping in the background.

"Yeah," Tohru smiles as she eats her bannana flavored ice cream.

"You guys doing anything tonight?" she asks.

"Me and Hiro are going to see a movie," Kisa answers.

"Sweet!" Tohru giggles.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kisa stood in Tohru's room while Tohru did her make-up.

"I am so exited!" she said exitedly.

"Good," Tohru laughs.

"You sure your okay with that dress? It's kind of old," she said, looking at the dress on Kisa. It was Tohru's old dress from when she was Kisa's age. It went down to her knees, it was purple with yellow and pink butterflies on it.

"Of course! It's very pretty... does it make me look bad?" Kisa tilted her head.

"Of course not! I was just saying that because it was my dress from when I was your age, I didn't know if you would want to wear something old as that!" Tohru freaked out.

**0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0OOOOO0000000 **

Rain was pouring down. Kisa walked up to the local AMC/Movie Theater and met Hiro at the front.

"Your soaking wet," Hiro stated the obvious.

"I know," she said, blowing her wet hair out of her face. The two walked into the theater.

"Two tickets for Parental Guidance please," Hiro asked the lady at the ticket booth with the name tag _'Jess La'cossio'. _

"Here you go," she said, handing over the tickets. "That'll be twenty dollars."

"Here," Hiro said handing over the money.

"Thank you," Kisa said, taking Hiro's hand and walking to the AMC where their movie was showing.

The movie started. Everyone in the theater laughed, and Kisa was really enjoying spending time with Hiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kisa stood beside Hiro in front of the doors to the movie theater. It was pouring down with rain. Kisa took her umbrella out of her purse and opened it. The two walked outside under the umbrella. Kisa grabed Hiro's shoulder, making him stop. She pointed at a bench for him to sit down at. Hiro sat down and she sat right beside him.

"H-hiro, I-I wanted t-to ask you s-s-something," Kisa said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you.. will you be my boyfriend?" her tiger ears popped out and she turned a bright red.

Hiro leaned in and kissed Kisa right on the lips.

"I love you Kisa," he said.

"I love you too."

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**WORD COUNT; 686**

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm thinking about making this three chapters long, with this one, one for when Hiro propsoses, and one for there marriage. Should I?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
